Only This Once
by fukuroudoll
Summary: Ada was sent into a mission, but somehow her mission was busted. she went for an alternative route, and found a kid. her mission still stand, or was it?


This idea was originally from my best friend. Her lecturer gave them a essay base on the opening "There was blood everywhere…" and she wrote about Ada Wong. I decided to use the same character with different plot to write this fiction. Since this is her idea and her love for Ada Wong, I'll go with Ada Wong. This Ada might be OCC so… woman motherly side. If you dislike OOC, I'm sorry beforehand. Enough of my babbling, now read and review. Thanks and enjoy.

There was blood everywhere in the house she had crashed into, in attempts to escape some J'avos. Ada looked down her feet and grimaced, her newly bought boots was tainted with crimson blood. The house was filled with iron smell, and the blood spluttered around the house was still freshly red, which mean what ever did this was still around nearby. Judging the huge hole on the wall of the house where the main door of the building was, that B.O.W must be a huge freak.

Before Ada could inspect the house more thoroughly, a clattering voice echoes through the building. Ada crouches down and scrambled behind an overturned desk, pulling her crossbow in front of her chest, she took a peek around the table. She gasped softly and nimbly returned to her position behind the table. Moving out from one of the room was the culprit of the damage in this house. It was an eight foot tall monster, its face looked like a mutated gorilla, and it did not have any lips, its sharp fangs bare to the world. Apparently that thing did not have any eyes. It have a humanoid body, but all covered in shell like organisms, bad news to Ada, it looked like it is bulletproof and arrow-proof. And she just ran out of explosive. Its arms was dragging beside it, it looked like a pair of long appendages with blades grow out of its harden skin.

It looked like a overgrown Napad, with possibilities more destructive. Ada could take down Napads without much problem with explosive type weapon, but now she all ran out. Fighting it was a suicide idea, so she abandoned the idea, and decided to go with stealth. Without making any voice, and instead of looking, Ada depends on her listening. She listened to the clattering of its weapon and the thumping of its footsteps. The sound got further away as Ada listens silently, not even her breath was audible.

Few minutes have passed and she kept herself anonymous behind the table. Ada kept her silent and listens to any sound around the area, listening like a bat. The whole house was filled with silent, as silent as graveyard. The only thing she could heard now was her soft breathing, the dripping water or blood, the running fan above her head, the mouse running in the wall and a tick tock of and grandfather clock. Ada was sure it is a grandfather clock, with it classic and audible tick tock, and the sound of it, and it should be a huge one with the height of a man.

Ada took a deep breath and peek around the table again, inspecting around the area for any other B. . The coast was clear, she stood up slowly and took her time looking around the house. It was quite empty for a living house. There were a few different sets of sofas, the kitchen seems like it was deserted, some fungus-covered bread was scattered around the kitchen table. Ada lowered her crossbow and rubbed her chin with her right hand, the left hand holding the bow was supporting her right elbow. Her mind told her to leave the place immediately and continue her mission, but her heart told her otherwise. And this time her heart instinct won over her mind, and she know she going to regret it for sure.

Ada took notice of the amount of the children in the house were voluminous, and all of them were different races, from black to white. This could be an orphanage, but that doesn't sum it up. The house is too small to be one, the kitchen doesn't look like it have serve it purpose in food producing, and there was way too many Chinese men(Ada is in China) in the house to be the orphanage's matrons. It only leads to one conclusion…

Slowly, Ada walked toward the crashed door from the B.O.W, avoiding the human's parts on the bloody floor. She pointed her bow into the room, in case of any other B. . After a moment without any creatures jump on her, Ada lower her crossbow. And took in the sight in front of her, her guess was correct. In the room was a wooden single bed, old and recently, bloody, an old grandfather clock (as the size Ada guessed) and a worn out nightstand. On the mattress laid two persons, a male adult and a female child, both naked. The man's body was cut in half from his waist. The organs in there poured out of his body, the upper part of the man was on the bed. The lower part was throw up the fan above, the intestine must have caught on the fan as the body hangs unsteadily on the fan. The blood kept dripping down the floor, Ada took note not to get under it. The child's head was crashed beyond recognize, pieces of brain scattered around where her head suppose to be. A perfectly undamaged eyeball had popped out from the girl's socket and landed in front of the clock.

Ada grabbed her crossbow and aimed at the clock, she was no mistake, she saw a movement from her peripheral sight. Ada walked toward the clock with a smirk, as she approaches, she saw the movement again, this time in the clock where the pendulum is. Now she looked at it, the pendulum had stopped moving since she came in the room. There was a small shadow in the space, but she couldn't make out what was it with the poor light in the room. Ada switched on the small flashlight attached to her codec device.

The moment the light shone into the clock's belly, Ada lower her crossbow. Inside the clock's belly was not a zombie nor a B.O.W but a child cowering in fear. The B.O.W must have missed the child as she run into the clock to hide. Ada took the handle and pulled the clock's door open, Ada tilted her head just a bit as the door creaked. The child crawled deeper into the belly of the clock, as she wanted to merge into the wooden wall of the clock. Ada shone her flashlight at the child, taking a better look at her. She too was naked, a whole head of purple tint black hair covering her small framed body. Her knees were drawn close to her chest and covered her face with her knee and her long hair. She was trembling violently and avoiding looking at Ada.

"Hm… this is not like me…." Ada thought to herself as she kneels down to have a better look at the child. As Ada kneels down the child crawled away. "The B.O.W and the violent death in front of her must have scared the living daylights out of her."Ada placed her bowgun down and raised her hands up like she surrender.

"I'm not going to hurt you, child." Ada said softly. Waiting for a bit, the girl raised her head and turned to look at Ada. Ada's breath caught as the girl turned to look at her….."She cute" was the only word came out from her mind. The child has a pair of large obsidian color eyes, like her hair, it looked a bit purple. Her front bang was mess though, she looked skinny but she still has the baby fat on her cheek, making her face a bit chubby. Straighten herself, Ada pulled out her most "motherly" smile to the girl instead of her usual smirks, but failed epically as her smile end up a smirk. The child pulled her knee closer to her chest and making a weak whimpering voice.

"This is going to be difficult." Ada thought. Raising both of her hands beside her head, she flipped her palm from front to back, she repeats the same action for a few times before she spoke again.

"Look, I'm not armed. I'm not going to hurt you." Ada said softly. The girl looked at her hands then back to Ada. Very slowly the girl shifted toward her without moving her knees away from her chest. Ada smiled as the girl came a bit forward. The child was looking at her face the whole time, and Ada was staring at her eyes. Then the child's eyes shift from Ada to the side, immediately Ada took notice, she picked up her crossbow swiftly and turned around nimbly. She aimed her bow to… empty air? Then she heard movement, she turned back to looked at the child and saw she was running to huge hole made from the B.O.W. Ada stood up and went after the child.

Before the child could ran out from the room. A strong hand grabbed her waist, she turned around and saw a leather-clad hand was holding her waist in a deathly grip. She looked at the hand's owner and saw Ada looking down at her with unreadable feature, her lips pulled into a straight line, and her other hand was holding her crossbow. The child shoved Ada's hand with her free hand while pulling her entrapped hand with all her might.

The child whimpered, and pulls her hand harder. Within her grip, Ada could swear the child would break her own hand just to escape. Before the child could break her hand or drew the B.O.W back, Ada has to do something quick to silent the child. The only thing came to mind was…..

Ada bent down and pulls the child into a hug, one of Ada's hand stay on the child's head, and the other wrapped around the child's waist, keeping a dead lock around the child and preventing the child to escape. The child put her tiny hands on her shoulder and pushed harshly; hoping Ada would release her, realizing the pushing did nothing good. She knocked her fist on Ada's shoulders over and over, until all of her strength left her. The child stopped struggling and slump against Ada's chest, laying her head there. The child was breathing heavily, not just from her exhaustion but the heat radiant from her tiny body. Now the child was laying against her, Ada could felt the heat from the child. Pulling the child slightly away from her, Ada pull out her glove and touched the child's forehead. The child looked at her tiredly, her face red from her fever, sweat covered her face. The child body was covered with bruises, when she looked down….

"Not a girl, huh? Look like one though." Ada thought to herself as she saw the appendage below the child. The child moaned and fell, before he land on the floor, Ada caught him in her arms. The boy was trembling violently and his breathing came in heavy pant. There was dried blood and other substance (She doesn't want to know what) on his inner thighs. Where ever injuries must be infected, causing him to fever. Ada laid him on the clean part of the floor and looked around for a clean cloth for the boy. The only cloth clean enough was the adult shirt scatter on the floor, she pick that up and went back to the child, Ada pull the shirt over the boy's head, and laid his head on her laps. Ada took in the boy feature, while combing his hair with her fingers, her crossbow laid beside her, always stay within her reach. Judging his size his not more than five years old, the society have corrupt beyond cure.

A few minutes have passed since the boy black out and Ada sat on the floor with the boy laid on her laps. Ada kept inspecting the surrounding for any B. , while thinking what she had done. This is not like her. Yes, she would save people from the zombies outbreak, but if the saving going to jeopardize her mission, the rescue mission is going to abandon. But now here she is, sitting here with a boy on her laps, while her target might have been move away or destroy. She wants to abandon the boy and leave but something kept preventing her from abandons the boy.

The boy stirred and broke Ada's train of thought. She looked down and saw the boy opened his eyes, and looked at her with hazy eyes. Ada wrapped her hand around the boy's waist and lifted him up, sitting him on her laps. Ada's gloved hand wrapped around the boy's back, supporting him and preventing him from falling. Her ungloved hand went to behind the boy' bang and lay on his forehead. The fever had not gone down, but increased. Ada shook her head, if this kept on, the fever will take his life, she has to get him out…but how? Her mission is priority, but the boy…somehow caught her heart and make her attach to him. Maybe she could lay the boy somewhere safe and continue her path, but what place is safe while a bio-terrorism break through the whole country… or maybe she could just end his life so he won't suffer? NO! She can't do it! This is not an adult, not a creature you could simply kill without remorse. She had no idea when her hand went to stroke the boy's hair, the boy sighed and nuzzled into her chest. Ada looked down on him, a genuine smile cast on her face as she look at the boy's satisfied face. For a person to be this sick and still capable of pulling such peaceful face, the boy must have been something worse and much pain. A simple sign of love seem to be enough for him… Ada made out her mind, she WILL get the boy out this hell hole, even if it mean she have to bring the child with her or abandon the mission.

"What is your name, child?" Ada asked softly while smiling at the boy, this time she successfully pulls out a motherly smile. The boy looked up at her and bit his bottom lip, hesitating to tell Ada his name. Ada offered other smile, brighter than the previous smile. "My name is Ada, Ada Wong."

The boy looked down his feet and play with his shirt nervously, keeping his mouth shut. Ada just tilted her head a bit, not pushing the boy to tell her his name. She then continued to stroke the boy silky hair with her gloved hand, earning herself a small sigh from the boy. Ada ungloved hand went to her pocket and retrieves her smart phone. She switched up the map in the area to see which route seem more apposite to take with the boy tag along. The way she came from is out of option, there were too many J'avos. There only two paths she can go, take the highway in a car and speed up to her rendezvous, but the highway will surely fill with J'avos in military vehicles. And her risks to be expose is high with a child tag along, moreover a sick one. The other route is the city, move along the building to building to reach her rendezvous, but the whole city is filled with J'avos and B. too. She has to be stealth and use wisely of the rest of her weapons. The chase before she broke in this house appeared to be someone knew her arriver. If that is the case, she could expect the route she about to take is as extreme as the moment she just arrive the country and got chased by J'avos. Both is too risky…so, now what?

Then her dread has been solve, her codec caught on other connection… and it appear to be….

"HQ,this is Alpha team! We got a visual of the target, it heading to ChunLong(I just put up some name of nonsexist street name) , we going to pursue it! The target is different from the other B. , we need back up. I repeat! We need back up!"

"This is HQ, we copy that. Bravo team will be there. Just hang on, any stay alert."

"Roger that, Chris Redfield out."

"BSAA" that is the only thing that came out from Ada's mind. That should help, she could drop the boy to the BSAA and continue her path. Moreover, ChunLong is not far from where she is. Ada looked down at the boy, the boy was looking at her codec. Ada smiled and stroked his head.

"Can you walk?" Ada asked, the boy nodded weakly. Ada gave him a smile and picked up her glove, putting back her glove, she picked up her crossbow. Taking her hint the boy stood up, wobbly. Ada caught his waist and looked at him with concern. The boy gave her a weak smile, and breathes heavily. Ada nodded and stood up, she walked to the destroyed door. Before she walks out she turned back and looked at the boy. "Stay close to me, child." Then Ada turns her attention to the surrounding, inspecting the area.

"Yuri…" A small voice drew Ada's attention, she turned around. The boy was looking at her weakly. "… my name… Yuri."

"Yuri?" Ada repeated the name in her mind, memorizing it. "Then, stay close, Yuri."

There were none J'avos around the house that held the children, the pair walked out from the house and went into the street that leads to ChunLong. The street was clear, only death J'avos and B. , those creatures must have been killed by the BSAA. So far so good, until they reach a destroyed street, taking away the main road to ChunLong. The alternate route is the apartment building, Ada have to reach the roof and use her grapple gun to reach the other building and to ChunLong. But the problem is, the J'avos in there were uncountable. As long as she reaches the roof, she a free bird. Only if Ada could make it out alive with Yuri.

The first few floors were easy for the expert spy to venture around without been notice. As she reached the last floor to the roof. The place was filled up with J'avos with gun. And Yuri's condition has gotten worse. His fever rose up as they venture up the building, Yuri was starting to has difficulty in drawing his breath.

They came out from one of the apartment and went into the corridor, the whole place was filled with the J'avos. Currently they hid behind a bunch of useless boxes. Ada was inspecting the whole area for a better track to the roof. The all rooms were line into a rectangle shape, and in the middle was a huge gap where all the evening activities were done below the space. The gap was used to hang the resident cloths. Thin wires were tight from one end of the corridor to the other. All wire overleaps each other, making the whole place looked messy. And if Ada decides to use her grapple gun to get to the other side of the corridor, she might get cut into pieces by all those steel wires tangle around. Unfortunate for Ada, the exit to the roof is on the other side of the corridor. Which mean she has to be stealth and make her way there without being notice. But first, she has to kill the nearest J'avo to get around silently. She could use her bow to shot the J'avo's head, but the other one near him going to notice the death comrade.

Ada smirk, an idea comes to mind. It might not be her style, but she could try. She took one of her arrow and placed her crossbow down. She places the arrow between her middle and ring fingers, the sharp point stay out. Ada pulls her hand into a fist, taking a small stone she waits the J'avo to get a bit closer to the pile of boxes. When she sure the other J'avos wouldn't hear the sound, she threw the stone just beside their hiding box. As Ada anticipated the J'avo came to check on the sound. Ada took the opportunity and grabs the J'avo from behind. Swiftly, she brought the arrow's head right to the J'avo's neck. Stabbing straight into his artery, Ada twisted the arrow as the J'avo still kept struggling. Then he stopped moving, quick but quietly she drags the death J'avo behind the boxes. Then she looked around…..

She has been too busy planning their outbreak and forgets about Yuri. She looked around for the boy, but he was not around. Has he been caught, killed, or has he fall behind. Ada whispered his name. But there was no one replies, something in her seems to break. "Yuri…"

Suddenly one of the box moved, Ada raised her armed hand to the moving box. The side of the box suddenly rose up, revealing Yuri inside, smirking at her. Ada took the box off him and pinched him on the cheek, her face was unreadable. Ada asked "What are you doing?"

"Stealth. I seen it in a game once, where you can hide in box and…." before Yuri could finish his sentence, he collapsed. Ada picked him up and examined his temperature, pushing back his bang, Ada clutched his head near her chest, she has to hurry, she can't seek around and slowly kill one by one of the J'avo. But so far she only took down one of the J'avos. If she rushes out, she will be a beehive. If she crosses the gap of the apartment building, she will be in meat slices. So how? Only if she has a flash bomb or something to hide….

"The box." Ada turned to the box, big enough for her to hide in it. She inspected the whole corridor again, lucky for her the place was full with boxes. The box should do the camouflage, even if that wasn't something she prefers or will do since the box is ruins her pride. She will go for it, for now. Whatever games Yuri gets the idea from, she thank it.

Hugging Yuri close to her, Ada went into the box. The box have hole where she still can see the surrounding. She walked slowly out from her hiding spot, and into the main way to the exit. She stopped when the J'avos facing her. Making it look like a normal box. When they face away, she rose and continued her path. Ada kept the progress until the end, she kept herself and Yuri inside until she reached the roof. Pushing the box away, her held out her grapple gun, before she fire the thing, she tighter her grip on Yuri. Ada fired the grapple hook and let it dragged her to her new destination. Leaving the box behind her dust, with a lipstick kiss mark on it.

Ada stood on the building's balcony, below her the BSAA already took down their target. The one in the children house. The troops were looking around for any remaining B. . Ada took a deep breath, she has to wake Yuri up. She gently shook him, he whimpered softly and opened his eyes. Sweat was covering his face, cheek grown red from his fever. Ada looked around and went to sit on a chair outside the balcony. Ada sat Yuri down her laps, she pulled him close to her chest, stroking his hair gently. "Yuri… you going to be alright. You see those soldiers?"

Yuri looked down at where Ada pointed, and gave her a nod. Then Ada continued "You have to go down there. And get the soldiers help u."

"You….n….not coming along?" Yuri asked weakly while looked up to Ada.

"No, I'm not going. You see, BSAA and I are not in a good term. So you going alone. But worry not I will go with you until you save in their hand." Ada replied, and gave Yuri her motherly smile. Yuri nodded and nuzzled into her chest, closing his eyes for a rest. Ada stood up and went into the building, slowly making her way down the stairs toward the group of BSAA. It felt so fast when she reached the bottom of the building. In a blink of eye, the BSAA already in front of her. The one stood near the exit was none other than the captain of the BSAA, Chris Redfield, who detest her. Mistaking her with Clara, who cause the outbreak of the C-virus and turned the soldiers under his commanded into Napahs. But now he is the person she needed, Chris would be profession enough not to shot whatever comes out from the shadow without making sure. Ada does not trust amateur soldiers not to open fire, it only takes one bullet and Yuri is death. Ada looked down on Yuri, she has to admit, she has taken a liking to this boy. Smiling to herself, Ada touched his smooth face gently, and taking in his feature. Resisting herself from kissing Yuri on the forehead, she shook her gently, waking him up for the last time under her care. Yuri looked at her with sleepy eyes, apparently he already know it is time for him to go. He slipped down from Ada's grip. Ada kneed down to his height and smile. "Yuri, you see the big soldier there?" pointing at Chris Ada asked, Yuri gave her a affirmative nod. Then she continued.

"That is the captain. He will bring you safely out of here. When they ask how you get here. Don't tell them my name, they will treat you badly. Tell them you escape by hiding in a… box." Yuri looked down with sad eyes.

"Can't I stay with you instead?" that simple question took Ada off guard, she stared at Yuri for quite awhile, then she shook her head.

"I can't bring you along. And I don't have the medicine for your fever…."Before she could finish, Yuri asked another question which surprised her. "Am I a bother? My father said so…"

"Yuri, look at me. You are not a bother. I just not the person you want to be with. And I'm sending you off, so you will be safe from here, following me will only get you kill. And the last thing I want is you get injure. Trust me, the soldiers wouldn't hurt you. Even if there do that I will save you once again." Ada explained to Yuri, he stood there listen to her with his obsidian eyes, sadness and pain were visible in his eyes. Ada pulled him into a tight hug, nuzzling her nose into Yuri's soft hair, she stroked his hair for the last time. The BSAA were leaving, so it is now or never. She pulled away from the child and looked him in the eyes, she mouthed "Go". Yuri sniffed and nodded, turning away from Ada, he walked unsteadily toward the opening of the ruin building.

Ada stood up and hid behind a corrupted concrete, peeking at Yuri as he made his way Chris. Chris turned around with his gun pointed to Yuri, Yuri raised his hands up above his shoulders, surrendering . Chris raised his hand to his soldiers, signaling them to hold their fire. He walked toward Yuri and kneed down, Yuri was looking at every movement of Chris. When Chris got close to him, Yuri sight turned hazy and he fell. Ada held down her instinct to rush forward and held him in her arms. Fortunately, Chris caught him, he touched Yuri's forehead. He soon yelled for the medic, all the soldiers have lowered their gun. The medic ran out and went beside the captain, taking the boy from the captain, the medic scanned Yuri with a device, possible checking for infection. When the device dipped, the medic looked at the result. He then put the thing away and went to dug into his bag, pulling out some pill and feed it to Yuri. The medic was telling Chris something, but from where she stood, Ada couldn't make out what is it. Then her codec caught on the captain's transmission.

"HQ. This is Alpha team, we got a civilian here. A child and he need medication ASAP. Over"

"This is HQ, we copy that, we sending copper in."

"Roger that, Chris Redfield out."

With that Ada walked away in relief, off she continue her mission. Before she turns into the shadow, a loud bombing was heard, she turned around and looked at the source. From her view she could see smoke rising up from the harbor. That was where she was heading…. At this moment she still here, looking down on her watch, she realized if she went to the harbor, it will be the same time. If not for delivering Yuri to the BSAA, she will be bomb along the harbor. "Well, look like mission failed. Or… maybe not."

3 months later…

Ada drove across the New York City in her red Ferrari. She has just delivered her "package" to the client. Now she has her own free time, and perhaps a good shopping will do her some good. Slowing down when she near an orphanage, kids might ran out from the house. Looking at the white building with painting on the wall, unconsciously she stopped her car. She stared at the building for some time, losing in her own thought. Until a knock on her car door making she looked down at the source. Her eyes widened at the sight of the person that knock on her car. It was a child, precisely a boy. His black, purple tinted hair tied into a ponytail. His obsidian eyes looked at her with eagerly. He wore a simple black shirt and a black pant, which looked a bit too big for him. "Yuri"

The boy offered her a red lollipop, another one in his mouth. Ada looked at him for awhile until Yuri beamed her the brightest smile she ever saw. So innocent, so lovely, unlike the first time she met him, unsure and afraid. Ada stretched her hand out from her window and took the lollipop from his tiny little hand. He giggled, without saying anything else to Ada he ran to another boy stood not far from her car, that must be Yuri' new friend. That boy seems to be the same age with Yuri himself. Blonde hair, short, sky colored eyes. The other boy wore a blue shirt and a white pant. The boy waved at Ada as Yuri ran toward him and tackled him from the side, knocking both of them to the ground. Laughter echo through the lawn, only the two boys laughter were heard. Ada smiled, looking at both boys playing happily. She thought back, if she hasn't save Yuri, he will not be here with his friend, having a happy moment, he might die from the fever, or from B. or capture back to the child molesters. And if she hasn't saved him, she will end up crisp. God has a weird way to save some mortals.

Taking out her personal phone, she snapped a photo of the two children. Secretly, she made it her wallpaper. Taking a last look she drove off, to her breakfast.

Ada chose a family restaurant to have her breakfast, she walked in the shop with every eyes follow her. She sat down on the stool, the waiter came for her order and went to ready it. She looked up the television, showing the main news. It appear the BSAA from eliminating B. they have found the world wide most wanted "Ah tau"(the leader) from a mafia in China that deal in human trafficking. The criminal have been sentence for prison for his whole life. Some people in the restaurant clapped their hands, there also mumblings about it. Ada caught one of them. A couple of old men said that that kind of mafia always has a way to get away from their punishment. And surely they will continue their human business. Ada took out her phone, looking at her wallpaper. She smirked, placing back her phone into her pocket, she took out the lollipop Yuri gave. Unwrapping it, Ada pop the candy into her mouth. Maybe, only this time, just this time. She will make a different. Without having her breakfast, Ada walked out the restaurant and went back in her Ferrari. She drove off to where? No one knows. Leaving the waiter holding the wafers she ordered.

The next day, the Ah Tau had been shot in the head, ending his life straight away when he was heading into the court. The culprit that sniped the mafia was never found. But whoever did it have people gratitude.

The end


End file.
